FRERARD
by FujiMen
Summary: Frerard napisany totalnie dla beki. Akcja rozgrywa się podczas zimy.
1. Chapter 1

BYŁO BARDZO DESZCZOWO. GERARD SIEDZIAŁ NA KRAWĘŻNIKU I ZASTANAWIAŁ SIĘ NAD SENSEM ŻYCIA.  
_TO NIE MA SENSU,_ POMYŚLAŁ GEE. _WŁAŚCIWIE TO NIE POWINIENEM ISTNIEĆ!_  
GERARD GWAŁTOWNIE PODNIÓSŁ SIĘ Z ZIEMI I PRZYJEBAŁ JAKIEMUŚ GOŚCIOWI W PODBRÓDEK. TEN GOŚĆ OKAZAŁ SIĘ BARDZO PRZYSTOJNYM, NIECO TĘGAWYM BLONDYNEM  
-AUAUAUAUAUAU ~~ PRZEPRASZAM NAJMOCNIEJ - GEE  
-OH, NIC SIĘ NIE STAŁO. ZARA DOSTANIESZ RAKA, WBIJAJ POD MÓJ PARASOL! - POWIEDZIAŁ MENSZCZYZNA.  
-DZIĘKUJĘ ...- ZMIESZAŁ SIĘ GEE  
-OH NIE MA ZA CO. MAM NA IMIĘ DAVID, A TY ?  
-GERARD.  
-O NIGDY NIE SPOTKAŁEM SIĘ Z TAKIM Ź DO BARU  
-OKIDOKILOKI,  
W BARZE  
-OPOWIEDZ MI COŚ O SOBIE ...-DEJWIT  
-OH NO NIEEE... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LUDZIE ZBOCZENIEC !-WYKRZYKNĄŁ GERARD,I WYBIEGŁ Z BARU KIEDY DEJWIT SZTURCHNĄŁ GO ŁOKCIEM.  
BIEGNĄC, WPADŁ NA MĘŻCZYZNE, KTÓRY SIĘ PRZEWRÓCIŁ I FAJNIE ODBIŁ OD ZIEMI.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! KURRWAAAAAAAA-GOŚCIU ZACZĄŁ WIĆ SIE PO ZIEMI Z BÓLU. NAGLE ZASTYGŁ W BEZRUCHU. GERARD WYSTRASZYŁ SIĘ NIE NA ŻARTY.  
NA SZCZĘŚCIE MĘŻCZYZNA OTWORZYŁ OCZY, I SPOJRZAŁ W OCZY GERARDA...

CDN


	2. Chapter 2

I POWIEDZIAŁ:  
-POJEBAŁO CIĘ? - MIMO JEGO 'SPOKOJNEJ' MINY WIDAĆ BYŁO ŻE JEST BARDZO WKURZONY  
-PRZEPRASZAM ...-GEE POCZUŁ JAK ŁZY MU NAPŁYWAJĄ DO OCZU  
-KUR, NORMALNIE CZUJE ŻE MAM KOŚĆ ZŁAMANĄ- POWIEDZIAŁ GOŚCIU I Z BÓLEM MASOWAŁ SOBIE PLERY  
-WSTAWAJ, ZAWIOZĘ CIE CHLIP DO SZPITALA-WYSTĘKAŁ GERARD  
-NIBY KURWA JAK.  
-TAKSI! PROSZĘ DO SZPITALA, SZYBKO !-POWIEDZIAŁ GERARD DO TAKSÓWKI  
W TAKSÓWCE  
-MNIEJ BOLI? PRZEPRASZAM ZA TO, NIC NIE WIDZIAŁEM . - TROSZCZYŁ SIĘ GEE  
-MNIEJ. -ODP OSCHLE CHŁOPAK  
-NIE CHCIAŁEM ABY TAK SIĘ STAŁO...- ZACHMURZYŁ SIĘ GERARD  
-A JA TO NIBY KURWA CHCIAŁEM.  
-UH...TAK W OGÓLE TO JESTEM GERARD-PRZYPOMNIAŁ SOBIE  
-A JA FRANK.  
- A JA TAKSIDO. JUŻ JESTEŚMY KOŁO SZPITALA. NALEŻY SIE 7233567620 GROSZY- POWIEDZIAŁ TAKSÓWKARZ  
-PROSZĘ. CHODŹ, ODPROWADZE CIE-GEE  
-NIE TRZEBA ! -WKURZYŁ SIE CHŁOPAK I POBIEGŁ KRZYCZĄC W STRONĘ SZPITALA  
_TAK JAKOŚ...DZIWNIE SIĘ PRZY NIM CZUŁ TAK NIE BYŁO, _POMYŚLAŁ GERARD I NA CHWILĘ WYŁĄCZYŁ SIĘ. OBUDZIŁ GO DAVID.  
-AA ! TO TY !-ZDZIWIŁ SIĘ GERARD  
-NO,TO ŻE CIĘ WTEDY SZTURCHNĄŁEM. WZAMIAN ZA TO POSTAWIĘ CI LIZAKA-UŚMIECHNĄŁ SIĘ UWODZICIELSKO BLONDYN  
-OHOHOHOHH...-GERARD POCZUŁ, ŻE SIE RUMIENI-ZGODA.  
- I JAK, SMAKUJE CI ? -PYTA SIE DAVID, KTÓRY JE BUŁKE SŁOTKOM  
-T...TAK-GERARD STAWAŁ SIĘ BARDZIEJ CZERWONY JAK BURAK.  
-PRZEPRASZAM NAJMOCNIEJ,ALE PO PROSTU NIE MOGE PATRZEĆ NA TEN BLOND PLATINUM-W KOŃCU MUSIAŁO SIĘ TO STAĆ.GEE I DAVID ODWRÓCILI SIĘ I UJŻELI TO, CZEGO NAJBARDZIEJ SIĘ OBAWIALI ...

** TO BYŁY DRESY**

CDN ...


	3. Chapter 3

-DZIEŃ DOBRY PANOWIE-POWIEDZIAŁ DAVID  
-W CHUJKI SE ZE MNOM LECISZ ? CHŁOPAKI, BIERZCIE GO ! - KRZYKNĄŁ DRES. WTEDY Z KRZAKOW WYSKOCZYŁY INNE DRESY I WZIĘŁY ICH NA RĘCE  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! UUH...- GERARD ZEMDLAŁ. TO BYŁO DLA NIEGO ZA DUŻO  
-OH NIEEE ! CO JEŚLI UMRZE ~!?-SRAŁ W GACIE DAVID  
-WEŹ NIE SRAJ BO TO CZUĆ !-DRECHY  
-SRAĆ POLICJA !- LUDZIE USŁYSZELI ÓZ WJECHAŁ PROSTO W DRESY A DAVID I GEE POSZYBOWALI W POWIETRZU.

FRANK SZEDŁ SOBIE SPOKOJNIE DO DOMU WZDŁUŻ RZECZKI. BARRDZO SIE ZASTANAWIAŁ  
_CO ZA KOLEŚ ! NIE DOSĆ ŻE JESZCZE NA MNIE WPADA TO SIE NIE WYDZIERA "PATRZ GDZIE LEZIESZ!"TYLKO ZACZYNA PŁAKAĆ..._- MYŚLAŁ FRANK.  
NAGLE USŁYSZAŁ ODWRÓCIŁ SIĘ W STRONĘ RZECZKI I UJŻAŁ DWIE POSTACI : KRZYWEGO GRUBASA BLONDYNA KTÓRY PRÓBUJE URATOWAĆ GERARDA !  
NIE WIADOMO DLACZEGO ALE FRANK POCZUŁ STRASZNA ZAZDROŚĆ,PRZEZ CO MOMENTALNIE SIE WKURWIŁ.ODWRÓCIŁ SIĘ NA PIĘCIE I STARAJĄC SIE ,ABY NIKOGO NEI ZABIĆ SZYBKO POMASZEROWAŁ DO DOMU.  
-KURWA,CO TO BYŁO !? - WE FRANKU AŻ HUCZAŁO - NIGDY WCZEŚNIEJ SIE TAK NIE CZUŁEM ! TO PEWNIE PRZEZ NIENAWIŚĆ. TAK ! WŁAŚNIE ! NIENAWIŚĆ ! NIENAWIDZE TEGO CHUJA PRZEZ KTÓREGO MAM POŁAMANE ŻEBRA ! WRRRRRRRRR!-FRANK BYŁ WKURWIONY NA SAMEGO SIEBIE.-ŻE TEZ AKURAT MUSIAŁEM TĘDY IŚĆ.DO CHOELRY BO MNIE JAKIEŚ DEBILNE PRAGNIENIE W STYLU "FAJND TRU LOFF" PRZYGNAŁO NA TĘ ULICĘ. KURWA !- FRANIO WYDZIERAŁ SIE SAM DO SIEBIE, NIE ZWRACAJĄC UWAGI NA DZIWNE SPOJRZENIA.  
FRANK SIĘ ZDZIWIŁ. KIEDY WRÓCIŁ DO DOMU,SPOJRZAŁ W Ł TAM TWARZ MOKRĄ OD ŁEZ.  
-NIE NO JA MUSZĘ SIĘ LECZYĆ ŁEM ŻE TAK KURWA KIEDYŚ BĘDZIE-POWIEDZIAŁ BEZNAMIĘTNIE FRANK .

CDN


	4. Chapter 4

_GDZIE..JA...JESTEM...?_

TO BYŁA PIERWSZA MYSL GERARDA PO PRZEBUDZENIU SIE W SZPITALU (OPRÓCZ _O KURWA ALE DAJE PO GAŁACH)_.  
-FSSSSS- GERARD ZASYCZAŁ Z BÓLU  
-OCH, JAK DOBRZE ! DOKTORZE ON ŻYJE ! GERARD TAK SIĘ CIESZĘ ŻE NIC CI NIE JEST. POLICJA WJECHAŁA W DRECHY I WZLECIELIŚMY W POWIWTRZE PO CZYM WPADLIŚMY DO RZECZKI.- POWIEDZIAŁ JEDNYM TCHEM DAVID I NABRAŁ ODDECH- NA PEWNO STRASZNIE BOLI CIE GARDŁO I KLATA...  
_O BOŻE, A CO JEŻELI JESZCZE DUPA !?_ WYSTRASZYŁ SIE GERARD CO BYŁO WIDAĆ BO NAGLE DOSTAŁ WYTRZESZCZU ŻE ZARAZ BY MU OCZY POWYŁAZIŁY Z ORBIT(CZY COŚ)  
- EEEE ... NIC Z TOBA NIE ROBIŁEM, PRZYRZEKAM- POWIEDZIAŁ DAVID PO CZYM PRZYŁOŻYŁ SOBIE REKE DO CYCKÓW.  
GERARD POCZUŁ ZE ZARAZ PADNIE I ZASNĄŁ.

~~~~~~~

FRANK JAK ZWYKLE RANO KUPOWAŁ SOBIE GAZETĘ.I TU NAGLE =**SHUOCK**= BO UJRZAŁ KRZYWĄ MORDĘ TEGO BLONDASA-GRUBASA A OBOK NIEGO LEŻAŁ GERARD W SZPITALNYM ŁÓŻKU ! FRANK JUŻ MIAŁ SPOJRZEĆ NA TYTUŁ OCZEKUJKĄC NAPISU "TAK, KOCHAMY SIĘ" , JEDNAK ZOBACZYŁ "OKRUTNE DRESY".NA WIDOK GERARDA I BLOND PLATINUM Z ODROSTAMI OD RAZU POWRÓCIŁO DO NIEGO TO OKROPNE UCCZUCIE  
-NO KUPUJ PAN-POWIEDZIAŁ SPRZEDAWCA  
-JUŻ.PROSZE KASKA-FRANKIE  
FRANK WYCHODZI Z KIOSKU.  
I JAK NA ZŁOSĆ NAGLE WIDZI PRZED SOBĄ GERARDA !  
-PFFF.-FRANK PRYCHNĄŁ KIEDY PRZECHODZIŁ OBOK SPUŚCIŁ GŁOWĘ I ZWRÓCIŁ LEKKO W BOK , BAŁ SIĘ MU SPOJRZEĆ W OCZY,które tak uwielbiał. JEDNAK: FRANK COFNĄŁ SIĘ , STANĄŁ NAPRZECIWKO GERARDA I POWIEDZIAŁ:  
-HEJ GWIAZDO. TY I TWÓJ CHŁOPAK STAJECIE SIĘ SŁAWNI  
-J...JAK TO SŁAWNI ? - GERARD OTWORZYŁ SZEROKO OCZY I SPOJRZAŁ Z NIEDOWIERZANIEM NA FRANKIEGO, KTÓRY BYŁ "LEKKO" ĄC TO GERARD TEŻ SIĘ ZACZERWIENIŁ I WBIEGŁ SZYBKO DO KIOSKU.  
_BOŻE , CO ZA OCZY ..._ROZMARZYŁ SIĘ FRANKIE. ALE SZYBKO SIĘ OTRZĄSNĄŁ. _MA KURWA SZCZĘŚCIE, TAKIE OCZĘTA DLA TAKIEGO SAMO SIEBIE WYKLUCZA. _FRANK BYŁ TAKI TEGO ŻE JUŻ NAWET MYŚLI SWOICH NIE UMIAŁ ZŁOŻYĆ PORZĄDNIE I SEN/KSOWNIE(NIE, TO NIE JEST BŁĄ SOBIE CO WAM PASUJE).  
-PHI.-POWIEDZIAŁ FRANK DO SIEBIE I POSZEDŁ SOBIE.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_BOŻE..._GERARD NIE MÓGŁ DOJŚĆ DO SIEBIE. _ALE ON MNIE...OH...AHH... ...IHH...EHHH..._GE MIAŁ MĘTLIK W GŁ POCZUŁ SRAJĄCY TELEFON W SWOJEJ KIESZENI  
-HALOO !?-POWIEDZIAŁ GEE GŁOSEM W STYLU _"KoNsTaNcJhAaA!?_"  
-WBIJ DZISIAJ DO MNEI DO DOMU, KIEDY CHCESZ.- USŁYSZAŁ GŁOS DAVIDA  
-OKEJ...

W DOMU DEJWIDA  
GEE WSZEDŁ CHAMSKO BEZ PUKANIA BO MU SIĘ NIE CHCIAŁO  
-DAVID? JESTEŚ TU ? - ZACZĄŁ NAWOŁYWAĆ POCZUŁ JAK KTOŚ OBEJMUJE GO OD TYŁU  
-OH GERARD...-DEJWITSREJWIT ZACZĄŁ CAŁOWAĆ GO PO SZALIKU (JEST ZIMA A GEE SIĘ NIE ROZEBRAŁ)  
GERARD SIE NIE RUSZAŁ I JAK KOŁEK STAŁ W MIEJSCU..

CDN


	5. Chapter 5

ALE KIEDY DAVID ZACZĄŁ GO OBMACYWAĆ TO JUŻ NIE WYTRZYMAŁ.ZACZĄŁ PŁAKAĆ I SZYBKO WYBIEGŁ Z DOMU. SŁYSZAŁ, ŻE DEJWIT GO JESZCZE GONI I ZA NIM KRZYCZY" _GERAARD!_" ALE GERARD JUŻ PRAWIE SRAŁ W GACIE. SZYBKO WBIŁ DO SWOJEGO DOMU I SIĘ ZAKNEBLOWAŁ.  
-UFF...-GEE ODETCHNĄŁ Z ULGĄ.- JAK ON MÓGŁ TAK ZROBIĆ,LEDWO SIĘ ZNAMY...  
GERARD PODSZEDŁ DO OKNA ABY ZASŁONIĆ ŻALUZJE. UJŻAŁ COŚ ,CZEGO SIĘ NIE SPODZIEWAŁ.  
-OMG FRANK !-POWIEDZIAŁ GERARD SAM DO SIEBIE  
-OMG GERARD-POWIEDZIAŁ DO SIEBIE FRANK I WPATRYWAŁ SIE W GERARDA  
GEE OTWORZYŁ OKNO ..  
-CO TU ROBISZ ?- SPYTAŁ GERARD  
FRANK PRZEZ CHWILE NIE ODPOWIADAŁ,TYLKO PATRZYŁ W OCZY GERARDA/  
-EE...HALOO?-GEE  
-A.A.-OCKNĄŁ SIĘ FRANK-STOJE NIEDALEKO...-FRANK ZACZĄŁ SIĘ CZERWIENIĆ,ALE NIE Z ZIMNA.  
-NO TO CHODŹ, ZAPARZE HERBATE. WIDZĘ ŻE CI ZIMNO-POWIEDZIAŁ GERARD,ALE POMYLIŁ KOLEJNOŚĆ.  
-POWIEDZIAŁ FRANK I WBIŁ DO ŚRODKA KAMIENICY

~~~~~~~~~~~~

-CO JA KURWA TAKIEGO ZROBIŁEM !?-DAVID BYŁ NA SIEBIE WKURWIONY,A ZARAZEM NA GERARDA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

-ROZGOŚĆ SIĘ.PROSZĘ,OTO TWOJA HERBATKA- GEE PODAJE FRANKIEMU HERBATKE A FRANKIE BIERZE ŁYK-I JAK, SMAKUJE?-GERARD UŚMIECHNĄŁ SIĘ, NA CO FRANK ZROBIŁ SIĘ CZERWONY  
_OO,KURWA..._POMYŚLAŁ FRANK I ZAPATRZYŁ SIĘ W HERBATE. _POJEBAŁO MNIE DO RESZTY ABY STAĆ POD JEGO DOMEM I JESZCZE DO NIEGO WBIĆ_.  
-EJ,COŚ WIBRUJE CI W KIESZENI-POWIEDZIAŁ GERARD DO ODEBRAŁ  
-O FAKFAKFAK... JUŻ BIEGNE-FRANK NADGRYZŁ WARGE I SZYBKO ZACZĄŁ SIĘ UBIERAĆ.  
-CO JEST, NAWET HERBATY NIE ZDĄŻYŁES WYPIC ! - GERARD MIAŁ ROZCZAROWANIE NA TWARZY I SMUTEK  
FRANKIE SZYBKO CHWYCIŁ KUBEK,WYPIŁ JEGO ZAWARTOŚĆ JEDNYM TYM I WYBIEGŁ.  
-MUSZE LECIEĆ DO PRACY !-FRANK WYPADAŁ Z KAMIENICY A GERARD POCZUŁ, JAK WYPEŁNIA GO PUSTKA.  
-J_AKA SZKODA... ON JEST TAKI SŁODKI.._-POMYŚLAŁ GERARD. ZASŁONIŁ WSZYSTKIE OKNA, PRZKRYŁ SIE KOCEM POŁOŻYŁ NA KANAPIE I ZASNĄŁ.-_JAK PRZYTULNIE..._-ZDĄŻYŁ POMYSLEĆ.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FRANK PRACOWAŁ. NAGLE POCZUŁ SRAJĄCY TELEFON W KIESZENI. WYŚWIETLIŁ SIE MU NIEZNANY NUMER  
-HALO-FRANKIE  
-O HEJ, TO JA W PORZĄDKU?-USŁYSZAŁW SŁUCHAWCE GŁOS GERARDA  
-EE SKAD MASZ MÓJ NUMER ?-FRANK WTF  
-WŁAŚNEI SAM NIE WIEM,SERIO. JA SE Z NUDÓW PACZE NA KONTAKTY I PATRZE A TAM 'FRANK'A JA TAKIE WTF I SPRAWDZAM CZY TO TWÓJ NUMER NIE?  
-AAA, TO PRZEPRASZAM ZA TO ŻE TAK WPADŁEM I WYPADŁEM ALE SIE TOTALNIE SPÓŹNIŁEM wIĘC WIESZ.  
-DOBRZE ROZUMIEM...-POWIEDZIAŁ GERARD-NO TO W TAKIM RAZIE NIE ~~~  
-OKEJ...- POWIEDZIAŁ FRANKIE DO SIEBIE I WYPUŚCIŁ POWIETRZE Z UST.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-GERARD...-USŁYSZAŁ GŁOS. NIE WIEDZIAŁ O CO CHODZI, WIEC WYJRZAŁ ZA OKNO.  
TOTALNIE NIE SPODZIEWAŁ SIE TEGO.

CDN


	6. Chapter 6

GERARD UJRZAŁ DEJWIDA W STROJU MIKOŁAJA . O DZIWO BYL DO NIEGO CAŁKIEM PODOBNY, TE BLOND PLATINUM W ŚWIETLE WYGLĄDAŁY NA BIAŁE JAK Ś BYŁ TAK PRZERAŻONY, ŻE CHCIAŁ JAK NAJSZYBCIEJ SIĘ SCHOWAĆ.JEDNAK NA TO JUŻ BYŁO ZA PÓŹNO.  
-PPPPPPPPPPPRZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEPRASZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAM-WYDARŁ SIĘ DAVID I SPOJRZAŁ SIE Z NADZIEJĄ W GEE  
-ZOOOOOSTAAW MNIEEEEEEEEEEEEE-GERARD MU ODŚPIEWAŁ,ALE NIE WIEDZIAŁ ŻE MA TAKI ZAJEBISTY GŁ AŻ OTWORZYŁ GĘBĘ ZE ZDZIWIENIA.  
-A TERAZ WYPIERDALAJ-POWIEDZIAŁ CHŁODNO GERARD I JUŻ MIAŁ ZAMKNĄĆ OKNO, KIEDY ZOBACZYŁ FRANKA.  
-HEJ...GERARD-POWIEDZIAŁ Ł SOBIE W ŚNIEGU KIEDY NAGLE ZAUWAŻYŁ OBOK TO BLOND GÓWNO.  
ONO ODEZWAŁO SIĘ DO NIEGO  
-HOŁHOŁHOŁ, WYPIERDOŁ-POWIEDZIAŁ DEJWIT DO UZNAŁ TO ZA PRZYWITANIE W JEGO JĘZYKU, WIĘC PRÓBOWAŁ SIĘ Z NIM POROZUMIEĆ  
-HOŁHOŁ CZEGOŁ TÓŁ CHCEZSZSZ ?-TO OSTATNIE MU NIE WYSZŁO WIEC SIĘ WKURWIŁ I BEZ OGRÓDEK PRZYLAŁ MU SWOIM TATUAŻEM 'iHALLOWEEN/i'W MORDE .ŚNIEG ZABARWIŁ SIĘ NA CZERWONO.  
-OH,DZIĘKUJĘ...-POWIEDZIAŁ GEE-CHCESZ WEJŚĆ? PEWNIE JEST CI ZIMNO  
-OKK-POWIEDZIAŁ FRANKIE I WSZEDŁ DO KAMIENICY.  
GERARD CZEKAŁ JUŻ NA NIEGO Z KOCEM I CIEPŁĄ HERBATĄ.NAGLE DO FRANKIEGO COŚ DOTARŁO  
_OMG ON JEST TAKI MIŁY A JA BYŁEM DLA NIEGO TAKI CHAMSKi _POMYŚLAŁ FRANKIE. _CHYBA SIE W NIM ZAKOCHAŁEM, _DODAŁ FRANKIE.  
-USIĄDŹ, ZARAZ PRZYNIOSE ZROBIŁEM !-POWIEDZIAŁ GEE I W PODSKOKACH POSZEDL DO KUCHNI.  
FRANK ZE ZDENERWOWANIA ZACZĄŁ CIĘŻKO ODDYCHAĆ, POŁOŻYŁ OBIE DŁONIE NA CZOLE I OPARŁ SIĘ O KOLANA(SWOJE).NIE WIEDZIAŁ CO ZROBIĆ.  
-POPATRZ ! TO WUWUZETKA-POWIEDZIAŁ GERARD I WNIÓSŁ DO POKOJU BLACHĘ Z SZCZĘKA OPADŁA  
-**_PRZECIEŻ JA JĄ UWIELBIAM ! SKĄD ON ..?!_**- GERARD ZACZĄŁ KROIĆ CIASTO NA NIE MÓGŁ JUŻ WYTRZYMAĆ I POWIEDZIAŁ:  
-PRZEPRASZAM CIĘ , GERARD. TY JESTES DLA MNIE TAKI MIŁY A JA DLA CIEBIE BYŁEM TAKIM TY NIE CHCESZ MNIE ZNAĆ ?PO TYM CO CI ZROBIŁEM ? NIE ZDZIWIŁBYM SIE GDYBYŚ SIE DO MNIE W OGÓLE NIE ODZYWAŁ I BYŚ MNIE WYPROSIŁ ZE SWOJEGO ŁEM NA CIEBIE STRASZNIE WKURWIONY BO POŁAMAŁEŚ MI TE ŻEBRA, ALE Z DRUGIEJ STRONY FAJNIE SIĘ WTEDY ODBIŁEM OD ZIEMII. TO BYŁO COŚ O CZYM ZAWSZE MARZYŁEM, SIĘ OD ZIEMI JEST TAKIE FAJNE , NIECODZIENNE! ALE NIE MOGŁEM CI WTEDY PODZIĘKOWAĆ BO MUSIAŁEM SIĘ STAĆ JAKIMŚ CHUJEM KTÓRY UWAŻA SIĘ ZA NIEWIADOMO KOGO I JEST WREDNY DLA LUDZI.SŁUCHAJ, JA CIĘ KIEDYŚ ZAPROSZĘ NA KOLACJĘ,CZY GDZIEŚ TAM BYLE TYLKO JAKOŚ SIĘ ODWDZIĘCZYĆ ZA TO CO DLA MNIE ROBISZ, BO WIESZ TO NAPRAWDĘ MIŁE Z TWOJEJ STRONY -FRANKIE ZE ZDENERWOWANIA SIĘ STRASZNIE ROZGADAŁ. NAGLE SPOJRZAŁ NA GERARDA I ZAUWAŻYŁ ŁZY W JEGO OCZACH.  
-EEE.. WSZYSTKO WPORZO ? - DODAŁ.ZZA OKNA BYŁO SŁYCHAĆ JAK DEJWIT SREJWIT PODŚPIEWUJE LAST CHRYMEJSTMAS , PRZY CZYM RANI USZY INNYM LUDZIOM.  
NAGLE GERARD ZAUWAŻYŁ COŚ CIEPŁEGO, COŚ CO GO OTACZA sub(ZAUWAŻYŁ TEZ ŻE KTOŚ RZUCA W JEGO OKNO KAMIENIAMI ALE CHUJ Z TYM)/sub. OKAZAŁO SIĘ ŻE TO FRANKIE.  
NIESTETY FRANK NAGLE SIE ODSUNĄŁ, POŁOŻYŁ NA KANAPIE W POZYCJI EMBRIONALNEJ. NIE MÓGŁ UWIERZYĆ ŻE TO ZROBIŁ, CHCIAŁ STĄD JAK NAJSZYBCIEJ ZNIKNĄĆ .JUŻ MIAŁ WCIELIĆ SWOJ PLAN W ŻYCIE KIEDY NAGLE KTOŚ CHAMSKO WPAROWAŁ DO DOMU GERARDA.

CDN


End file.
